Candy Pin
Candy Pin is the daughter of Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce. She is a smart unicorn who is always looking for rare items. She is known for being a good student in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns.Despite being impulsive on relationships, she have feelings for Prince Enigma, just like Starblitz Aurora, who is also her biggest rival. Developpement "After watching Heartbreakers, i wanted to add something special to the Pie Family. Another brightspark, but not like Pinkie.To had more than bright pink and grayish shades in the Pie Family." She was intended to be a unnamed CheesePie pony. General Info Personality Candy Pin adopts Pinkie's energy and smartness but she is way less hyper like her mom.She is a good adventurer and love collecting and studying magic.She have great skills in magic, and can be very strange sometimes. Candy is spontaneous and always looking for answers, whenever their good or not, to clarify things. Despite her cheery personality, Candy Pin is boastful and impulsive. Talent Candy Pin is very talented in magic. When she was young, she was fascinated with magic, and made a lot of messes with it.She spend 2 years in Canterlot at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, where her magical talents were revealed. But also, despite being a elite student, she do not had any friends in the school.When Pinkie and Pokey brought her back to Ponyville, studying in the Friendship Rainbow Castle, Candy Pin discovered friendship. Her cutiemark, a weird lollipop shaped pin, was earn when she find out a golden pin, in the woods, when she was hiding from bullies. A light reflected the pin, seeing that how rare this thing can be but telling to Candy Pin that learning weird magic was her talent, showing the whole world who she is was her talent Intelligence Like said, Candy Pin is very intelligent, but she do not show it like Twilight shows it. Her intelligence is mostly based of when she had nobody to talk to, and read books and books, until Enigma discovered her and turn her into a social pony.She still don't want that her cleverness to be affected, bu she can socialize very easily. Appearance Candy Pin have inherited her mother's mane color and her dad's coat color.Her hair is styled in twintails with light blue stripes. Backstory Candy Pin is the daughter of Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce, born at Ponyville. Before enrolling to Celestia's school, her life was pretty normal. When Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce moved to Canterlot temporarily for buisness reasons, Candy Pin wanted to go to Celestia's school, because she thought that this will make her more powerful. Pinkie Pie, who planned that Candy must study in the Friendship Rainbow Castle, accepted. Candy Pin stayed at Canterlot for annother year. Durig this time, Candy Pin had no friends, but this do not bothered her anyway. But when she started making ennemies, then she missed Ponyville so munch. So much that she left the school and stayed in a wood, where she found a weird item. A gold pin. Folding the pin, she saws it was long enough to decorate her hair.But a folded pin won't gave her a cutiemark. She saws a dirty and broken dragon egg. She breaks the shell, and saws a hurt baby dragon.The dragon picks the gold pin in her hair and ate it, shocking Candy Pin. Seeing that the dragon is loving it, Candy Pin brought the dragon to Celestia. All the ponies are highly disgusted by this, but Celestia allows Candy Pin to adopt this baby dragon. She wrote something about this special day, and a magical spell came by, making her cutiemark to appear. Relationships Familly Candy Pin have good relationships with her familly, but feel lonely to the fact she do not have any sibling. However, Pinkie Pie still make parties with her good old friends, which make Candy feel more at home. Princess Axelle She and Princess Axelle are very good friends. Even if Axelle may find Candy Pin boring, they have differences that may mirroir Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash personnalities. Princess Gloria Candy Pin still hangs out with Gloria even if she is busy at Canterlot. Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Future Character